


Sharing warmth

by Dreamers_den



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Intimacy, M/M, Self-Doubt, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Worry, imposter/crewmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamers_den/pseuds/Dreamers_den
Summary: Black felt warm. He was lying on his back, silently enjoying the warmth radiating from his companion. The other Impostor wouldn´t be glad to see him right now, but Black didn´t care. Space is cold and can get lonely. And humans arewarm.
Relationships: Black & Cyan (Among Us)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	1. Black

Black felt warm. He was lying on his back, silently enjoying the warmth radiating from his companion. The other Impostor wouldn´t be glad to see him right now, but Black didn´t care. Space is cold and can get lonely. And humans are _warm_.

And this human was also willing to share his body heat. Of course, he had no idea that Black was an Impostor and Black carefully guarded that fact. If Cyan knew, he would stick with other humans and they would eject Black. 

Pressed against his side, Cyan softly sighed and snuggled his head in the crook of Black´s neck. They started sharing the bunk a few days ago, because Cyan felt lonely and Black couldn´t say no to soft, warm body pressed against his own. It was… easy to get used to. Too easy.

Groaning, Black shuffled. The pillow was annoyingly hard and distracting. At least he had his human to make him comfortable. He was getting better at this. At first, he didn´t know what Cyan expected from him. All Impostors had instinctual ability to mimic their prey and they fit in well with human crew, but those instincts didn´t cover what to do when your human wants to kiss you.

Mouth is for _eating_. And killing. And eating something you killed.

Black involuntarily shuddered at the memory of their fist kiss. They´ve been cuddling in bed and Cyan just smiled at him bright like star and leant it for kiss and Black shoved him off the bed. It was self-defence, he reasoned. It was also not very human thing to do to your… mate? Potential mate? 

He still wasn´t sure what Cyan thought that they were. Surely the human thought something and had some expectations and Black was doing his best to meet them. It was small price to pay for a willing source of warmth. Fortunately, Cyan wasn´t hard to please. All he needed was a bit of talk (mostly, he talked and Black listened), a little support (praising him was simple because he was good with his tasks) and someone to cuddle with (which was something Black was more than willing to do).

Really, it was too easy.

No wonder that he felt so guilty all the time. 

Not for deceiving Cyan, that was necessary. But he shouldn´t want to get closer with the human. It shouldn´t matter that the human was kind and trusting. Or that he was willing to share his bunk with Black. They weren´t same. They shouldn´t fit together so well.

Slowly, Black ran a palm over Cyan´s back. It was so easy to cuddle, the human was a bit shorter and effortlessly fit at his side. His head was leaning on Black´s shoulder and he had one arm thrown over Black´s chest. Black sighed.

“Can´t sleep?” Cyan asked quietly, his voice muffled against Black´s shoulder.

“I sleep well.”

“You sigh a lot.” Slowly, Cyan lifted himself on one elbow. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes.”

The human tilted his head to side, silently observing Black. He didn´t say anything, just placed his palm on Black´s chest, gently rubbing him.

Black glanced at him, before looking back at the ceiling. “Lay down,” he said. “You should go to sleep,” he added, when Cyan didn´t move.

After a moment, Cyan sighed and kissed Black on his cheek. Black slightly froze, but managed not to flinch. He hesitantly patted Cyan´s back and the human settled down again. Maybe a human would keep talking, but Black had no idea what to say. 

Hopefully, Cyan would fall asleep soon. It was easier to cuddle with him that way. Black still had to keep his human façade, but he didn´t have to focus so hard. What to do, what to say, how to react… there were too many variables. 

It was a lot of work just to share body heat with another living creature. But the human was warm and willing to share his warmth. Black reflectively sneaked an arm around Cyan´s back and pulled him closer. Space is cold. Sometimes, even Impostors have to find someone to keep them warm.


	2. Cyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan was lying on his side, his head leaning against Black´s shoulder. He was trying to fall asleep, but too many thoughts were keeping him awake. Everything that happened on The Skeld was making people tense and suspicious of each other.

Cyan was lying on his side, his head leaning against Black´s shoulder. He was trying to fall asleep, but too many thoughts were keeping him awake. Everything that happened on The Skeld was making people tense and suspicious of each other. Just a few days ago, Cyan heard Purple shouting at Orange for being too slow with tasks. Suspicious. 

Everything and everyone were suspicious.

He sighed and snuggled closer to Black, trying to ignore how the other man tensed up. Cyan wasn´t even sure how they got together in the first place, it just sorts of happened and then it kept happening and now they were… lovers? Boyfriends? He wasn´t sure.

But it was hard to overlook how Black sometimes tensed around him. How he was always the first one to break a kiss. At least he stopped flinching when Cyan kissed him. Well, most of the time, at least.

Still, it was unsettling and there were moments when it really hurt. Cyan wanted Black to trust him. Did Black think that he was an Impostor? Could he really suspect him, after all the time they spent together?

Maybe Cyan should just ask, but he was afraid to hear the answer. 

As if sensing Cyan´s anxiety, Black shuffled and groaned. It seemed that he had hard time falling asleep too. Cyan wished there was something he could do to put Black at ease, anything soothing he could say, but his own mind was just buzzling.

Again, Black shuffled. Was he having a bad dream? It would make sense, after the incidents from the last few weeks. Maybe Cyan should try to wake him up. There had to be something he could do to calm Black down. 

Unless Black was worried that he was an Impostor. There would be nothing Cyan could do to gain his trust. Whatever they had right now… it would be over.

Cyan didn´t want it to be over. Unconsciously, he pressed a bit more firmly to Black´s side and felt Black running a palm over his back. For someone who wasn´t a fan of kissing, Black surely loved to cuddle. Cyan softly smiled, but the corners of his lips fell when he heard Black sigh.

“Can´t sleep?” he asked quietly, keeping his voice low in case Black was actually asleep.

“I sleep well.”

“You sigh a lot,” Cyan noted softly. Slowly, he lifted himself on one elbow. “Is everything all right?”

Black was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. “Yes.”

Sighing, Cyan tilted his head to side, observing the other man. He wasn´t sure what to do, Black never seemed keen on talking about his own feelings. Silently, Cyan placed a palm on Black´s chest, gently rubbing him.

Black glanced at him, before looking back at the ceiling. “Lay down,” he said. “You should go to sleep,” he added, when Cyan didn´t move.

After a moment, Cyan sighed and kissed Black on his cheek. He felt Black slightly freezing, but then Black relaxed again and patted Cyan´s back. Whatever was keeping him awake, he didn´t seem like he wanted to discuss it. Cyan wouldn´t know what to say anyway.

Slightly frowning, he settled down again, leaning his head on Black´s shoulder. Immediately, he felt Black untense, and twist an arm around him. 

Maybe Cyan was taking it too personally. Maybe Black was just stressed up like everyone else and it had nothing to do with Cyan. Everything that happened on The Skeld was making people tense and suspicious of each other. If Black really thought that Cyan was an Impostor, he wouldn´t be cuddling with, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who liked the previous chapter. As I promised, here´s Cyan´s POV. This is the last chapter of this story, but I might write more about the pair in future, depending on inspiration.
> 
> Again, comments are very appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I never played the game, but I saw a lot of Among us videos lately and liked them so much that I wanted to write something too. This is my first try to explore the fandom. Let me know what you think about it.
> 
> Update: this was meant to be a single story, but thanks to popular demand, I´ll add at least one more chapter.:)


End file.
